Summer, where are you? Please come quick
by merderola
Summary: A little something on Mer, Der and Zola. They're going to spend summer in Mexico and Meredith and Derek try to solve things between the fact that she can't get pregnant.
1. Summer, where are you? Please come quick

**Summer, where are you? Please come quick – 1st chapter **

**Meredith, Derek and Zola are going to take a trip to Mexico together. This happens around season 8, before the plane crash and McBaby. I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy - I wish I did. I just borrowed Mer, Derek and Zola for a little while (: enjoy!**

Meredith had already packed her bags and Zola's, they were just waiting for Derek.

- Derek, let's go, we're running late! – She yelled, looking at him. – Your hair does not need to be perfect all the time. Besides, it already is. We're going to miss our flight if you keep doing that!

Meredith and Derek were going away for summer vacation for the first time in ages! Now that they have Zola – finally –, they just wanted to celebrate a little and enjoy their first summer as a family. Well, as an actual family. This is why they can't be late! For a first trip with Zola, they should at least make it perfect. Or try to, either way.

Meredith and Derek slept in the plane, and so did Zola, although they did have more time to talk a little and plan their summer vacation while the baby girl was asleep. When they arrived in the beautiful country of Mexico, Zola was still sleeping and Meredith didn't want to wake her. It's been quite a day; she should be able to get some sleep after all.

As soon as Meredith and Derek went into their rent house, they realized it was much better than expected. It seemed much more expensive, too! Either way, it's been paid a very fair price and no matter what happened, the important thing was to have fun. That's why they were there in the first place.

- Did you like the house? – Meredith asked, as she unpacked everything and put their clothes into their closets. Yes, they had closets. Five in the whole house.

- Are you kidding? This is great, Meredith! – Derek replied, waiting for her to say something.

She didn't say anything, just kept unpacking. She didn't want to admit it, but the house was lovely. Derek was the one who chose it; she didn't get a say. Meredith let him choose it because she knew – deep down, even though we wouldn't spill it out – how important that trip was to him. Both Meredith and Derek took around 2 months off of their jobs to make this unforgettable, in a very good way, to Zola. He wanted to choose the house, so, what's the problem? Meredith let him. She just didn't think he'd end up choosing a good one.

- Ok, so Zola's sleeping. – Derek said, matter-of-factly.

- Yes. I just checked. – Meredith replied, without understanding what he meant by that.

- I was thinking maybe you and I could do something together. – Derek went all over her, wrapping his arms around hers. – Anything you want.

- What I want is for you to help me unpacks these. –Meredith cut him off. That must have hurt. Oh well, it's not her fault he's so bubbly and excited these last couple of weeks. Derek seemed _extremely _happy and it was sort of getting to her nerves. He's never been so happy. Apparently, that's the reason why she loved him so much, because right now it was getting harder to breathe around him.

- Ok… I can do that. – Derek replied, smiling in acceptance to what she said. – As long as you stay here with me.

Seriously, are you off your meds? Are you taking something you're not supposed to?! – Meredith started it as a joke, but then she turned out to the serious tone. She was actually concerned, because it might have been it. It made perfectly good sense; he was a doctor! He could have prescript something for himself.

- I'm sorry, you're talking to me? – Derek asked as he looked all over the room to see if there was someone else.

- Yeah! What the hell is going on with you lately? I mean, I can barely be alone in the same room as you and already you're trying to feel me up. I liked it when it was something less often, but right now it seems more like an addiction. – Meredith was actually concerned. If Derek didn't explain himself in the next 3 minutes, she was probably going to run with Zola.

- I saw the pregnancy tests in the trash. – Derek affirmed. – They were all negative.

- Yes.

- You didn't tell me.

- That's no news. Besides, I stopped taking my birth control. So it's really not meant to happen. – She walked out of the room – the master bedroom – and hoped he dropped the subject to when they got home.

Derek followed her to the kitchen and tried to make her feel better. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to make her feel comfortable with him again, even if it comes down to the point where she doesn't want another child.

- Meredith… - Derek started, before she could interrupt him.

- You know what Derek? We don't have to talk about this here. At least not right now, ok? And if you could just start acting normal again instead of a nympho, I would thank you very much. – She would thank him. For the less it seemed, she would thank him a lot! It seemed like the only reason why he was acting like this was to get her pregnant.

Derek got to thinking, a lot of thinking. Yet, he couldn't figure out why she was like that. So, in the temptation of acting like a nympho again, Derek went into their bedroom to "talk" to her. Meredith finished packing and got tired, so she fell asleep in the middle of the bed. Derek didn't want to wake her, so he just went to the counter to get a book and read it.

When Derek got to the counter, he saw the enormous amount of books they'd brought and got him one. As he picked up his book, all the other books fell to the ground, which made him get them all. That's when he read a book entitled "How to get pregnant – a few tips that can change your life" and found it interesting. So she wanted a baby. She did. She just didn't want to tell him that – but why? That's what he needed to know.

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know if you want me to keep up with this story :) Chapters will get longer, I promise you! I'll update the next one as soon as it's done.**


	2. Fix You

**Second Chapter - Fix You **

**- _DICSLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY -_ Meredith and Derek discuss whether they should have another baby or not, at the meantime, try to enjoy their time in Mexico. **

- Meredith, we have to talk about this. - Derek said, right after she woke up with Zola crying.

- There's nothing to talk about, Derek! - Meredith couldn't handle it anymore. He was going over this subject since he saw the pregnant test in the trash. She certainly did not deserve to wake up like that.

- We should see our options! I know we already have Zola, but don't you think she could use some company? - Derek followed her to Zola's bedroom.

- Do you really want to do this right now? I have to change her. - Meredith was very thankful for Zola's crying. Best excuse she could have ever got.

- I'll be waiting for you in the couch. - Derek affirmed, as he shook his head and feeling the need to talk to her right away.

Meredith changed Zola and went to the couch with the baby in her lap. Of course Zola shouldn't witness the messed up talk/fight/argument her parents were about to have, but honestly? She was an excuse for Meredith. Zola was like a shield to her in that moment, in that specific situation.

- Ok, we're here. Start to lecture me, I'm ready. - Meredith simply said, waiting to be lectured.

- Why are we doing this? - Derek asked but she didn't answer. Was it another rhetorical question? She wouldn't know. Just waiting to see. - Fighting on our trip with Zola? We're supposed to be having fun! A great time, to make this very memorable, remember? That was our plan.

- Well, I'm not the one who's doing this. I'm waiting to be lectured so we can get it over with. I didn't want us to talk about it in the first place. - Meredith sighed, looking at her precious little baby staring at them. - I'm still for pushing this till we get home.

- You want to postpone this, Meredith? You want to postpone your life for about 2 months? - Derek asked. Man, he could be cranky. Sometimes he's dreamy, sometimes he's... an ass.

- Look, right now I'm not in the mood to discuss the main reason of our discussion. Just ask me what you want to know, and I'll tell you. - Meredith was finally straight, objective. - I'm an open book.

- Why don't you want us to have another baby right now? Why do you want to wait until we get home? I mean, Meredith, this place is amazing. And we're here! It would be an amazing opportunity for us to...

- Have sex. Seriously; the nympho thing again? - She couldn't say anything but that. Judging him all the time; didn't want to lose an argument, although she knew he was right.

- To start a family!

- We are a family; we already have Zola! - Meredith couldn't believe what he just said. She looked at the precious baby and kissed her forehead in order to show a little compassion.

- That's not what I meant...

- Have you considered that maybe I don't want to have anybody but Zola? - Meredith lied. That's not what she wanted, but it would be certainly easy if it was. The not being able to have a baby only made her want one even more.

- I have. I just don't think that's what it is. - Derek looked at Meredith in the eyes.

- How can you be so sure? - She wouldn't give up the argument.

Derek went to their bedroom, without saying a word and expected Meredith to follow him. She didn't, so he just got the book he found and came back to the couch handing it to her.

- Where did you find this? Were you going through my things? - Meredith asked, feeling that she couldn't trust him anymore. He was clearly going through her things while she was asleep!

- I went to get myself a book and I saw this in the counter. - Derek explained. - I don't want you to think I wasn't respecting your privacy; it was an accident.

- I'm going to choose to believe you. It's easier if I do... - She doubted him, but somehow, not so much. She knew, deep down, that he wouldn't do something like that. No matter how nympho and not-himself he's been lately. Derek's always given her some certain space. She appreciated that.

- So now that I know about the book... - He gave himself a quick pause to think.- This is the part which you explain why you were lying and we try to make things right.

- I'm sorry, I- I didn't want you to know how involved I was. It hurts me that this isn't working. And hurts me even more that you're getting all nymphomaniac just so we can make things work and I... I'm really sorry, Derek, but I- I can't keep doing this for too much longer. I won't be able to handle it!

He understood what she meant. It is sort of exhausting the situation they were going through. Her doctor said even though she has a hostile uterus, there's still a chance. They adopted Zola but didn't want to give up. Apparently, even Meredith was interested in having a bigger family with Derek.

He took her hand - only one of them, because the other was still holding Zola so she wouldn't fall - and looked into her eyes. That's when he's supposed to give her a speech, a lecture on how important it is to never give up. She should have some hope, they should have some hope. Zola needed a company, a sister or a brother to live with. They both wanted to give her that so badly! It hurt Meredith to know she might never be able to accomplish that.

- I love you. - Derek said after all, trying to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. No matter what they were going through. And most importantly, reassure her that there wasn't a reason for them to be hopeless. - We are going to this, ok? We are. We just have to keep trying if we really want to make this happen.

Meredith's eyes started filling up with tears; tears she never knew where came from. Derek was still there, trying to calm her down and hugging her tight. He could smell the scent of her hair - lavender, as usual - while hugging her, with Zola in the middle of them.

- Someday you and I will see that stick turn into blue. - He said, wiping her tears. - Don't worry, ok? Don't worry.

The next day, they went to the beach with Zola, finally enjoying Mexico. At the beach, Meredith got a call from Cristina, to tell her that she should be back soon, because they had a lot to catch up. She got a little excited an glad that her friend reminded to call her, on the second day of her trip. They spent 2 hours in a roll talking and gossiping about the attendings and interns, such as the residents who would never pass the boards - the losers. After she hang up, Derek got out of the sea to talk to her and see baby Zola playing with the sand.

- Cristina won't leave you alone, will she? - He said, and she nodded, chuckling a little.

- She just wanted to give me a quick update.

- I saw how quick it was! - Derek looked at her. - Hey, do you want to go in the water? It's pretty good today. You can go and I'll watch Zo.

- This is how much you've missed me? I spent 2 hours on the phone with Cristina and you want me away from you? - Meredith teased. - Wow, Derek, this isn't what I expected.

He grinned, and shook his head.

- It's ok, though, I'm fine here. I'll go in the water later. - Meredith smiled back at him. - So, two days passed by... Miss the O.R. yet?

- Always. If it weren't for you and Zola, I would definitely not be here. - Derek affirmed. Meredith didn't say anything, so Derek thought he should just go on. - Which should mean I put you as a priority in my life. You get that I'm saying that, right?

- Oh thank you, Dr. Shepherd, for finding time for your family on your big schedule. I really appreciate that. - Meredith said as she kissed him.

- Are you ok, though? I mean, after the conversation we had last night?

- I'm fine. I'm even better know that you promised me we won't stop trying. I love trying. The trying part may be better than the actual baby.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

- Oh yes. A lot of trying, don't worry. Very nympho of you, by the way.

- I can be a nympho; odds show anyone that; but you? You have to be McDreamy, remember? - She raised her eyebrows and gave him a little smile.

- Thank you for reminding me, actually. I'll go to the store and get you some flowers on our way home. How does that sound? - Derek teased, but not too much. He ended up doing what he said.

- Sounds perfect to me!

They spent the rest of the day like this: playing with Zola and with each other. It's been the best day in ages! They were at the beach with their kid and went home in the expectation of having another baby - and working hard to do so. Meredith and Derek had nothing to complain about. They have missed operating but they wouldn't trade anything for the moment they were having. May all summers be like this one.


	3. Feeling the wind

**Hey! If you like this, please review and follow, it means a lot! If you want me to keep up with this story, I would very much like to know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and may many others come. Thank you for taking you time reading! :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**_

Meredith woke up at 8 am and decided to go to the balcony read her pregnancy book. She kept it quiet, in order to let her husband and child sleep. As she kept her reading on, at about 9:30, Derek went and surprised her while reading with a kiss in her neck.

"Hi", she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey", he said as he kissed her neck twice and moved to her lips. "This little girl went to our bedroom and woke me up. She seems to miss you", he affirmed while picking a chair and sitting on it with Zola in his lap.

"Hi, baby girl! Did you sleep tight?", Meredith asked as she gave Zola a couple of kisses on her cheeks.

"What are you doing up so early?", Derek needed to know. This is not like Meredith. She doesn't normally wake up before him; he has to pull her off the bed to get her to stop snoring and actually wake up.

"I just woke up and felt like reading a bit. I didn't want to wake you", Meredith said matter-of-factly looking at him with a big grin.

He didn't know if he believed her, but she looks cute when she grins. He kinds of lose it when she grins; he can't think of anything but kiss her. This time wasn't different. Whether she was lying or not, he couldn't help but smile back and feel grateful for the woman he married.

"Did she sleep okay?", Meredith took him out of his reveries right back to life.

"She slept just fine, and so did I. Thank you for the incredible night", he smiled at her with a little smirk that reminded her of everything that happened last night. And there definitely wasn't much talking.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for that too, by the way. Kind of needed it", she got up and leaned down to kiss him, going straight to the kitchen with her book in hands.

"Anytime!", He shouted loud enough for her to hear it in the kitchen and laugh a little at his comment.

Derek got up from the chair and put Zola with her legs between his head and followed Meredith to the kitchen.

"What are we eating today, mommy?" Derek asked making a little girl's voice, which Meredith found disturbing and cute at the same time. She was so tired; she was not cooking today, for sure. Even if that means they had to go somewhere to eat breakfast.

"I wouldn't know. Too tired to cook, sorry", Meredith wasn't sorry at all. These days at the summer beach house in Mexico, she felt like Derek was the one relaxing and she had to take care of everything on her own.

"I can cook for us today", he said as he grabbed her hips against his and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let me see what we've got here…"

Meredith liked what she saw. Back in Seattle, whenever Derek cooked she simply sat somewhere near enough to see him and admire how hot he got while cooking. It was actually impressive; whenever he did something a husband would do, she got like that. Especially now that they were trying to have a baby, this seemed like the best opportunity to "try".

Thirty minutes later, Derek looked at his wife and kid and announced that it was almost all done. He said they'd have to wait until he set the table for three and put pancakes in each plate. In order to help, Meredith put Zola all ready to eat and enjoyed the opportunity to whisper something in his ear:

"You know, you should do this more often. You have no idea how hot you look right now"

Just like that, she put a big smirk on her face and walked right to where she was going to eat. Derek couldn't simply eat after that comment; he had to say something in reply. So he put the small piece of pancake in Zola's plate and did the same with Meredith, whispering back to her his reply:

"You have no idea how hot you look constantly", as he sat near her, right by her side and studied her expression. Meredith gave him a little smirk in return, because she didn't want to seem so happy with his comment. She knew how much he made her happy with little things like that, but they were so stupid, she didn't want to let him know.

"How's your food, Zo? Tasty?" Meredith asked, waiting for a reply. She knew Zola didn't speak much yet, but she made little sounds of approval and denial whenever she felt like it. So Meredith thought it was worth to try, and her daughter made it seem like the food was very tasty.

"I'm a great cook", Derek affirmed, matter-of-factly, all full of himself.

"You are even better while cooking", Meredith said while drinking her water and staring at him from head to toe. "Like I said, it wouldn't hurt if you did this more often." Now Meredith was practically begging him to do so, and basically telling him explicitly what was going to happen if he did what she pleaded.

"Is this supposed to be a hint?", he asked, teasingly.

"Maybe, you wouldn't know unless you did it to see." Meredith kept the talking, completely unaware of her little kid in the table.

"Mmhmm", Derek murmured, finishing his pancake and throwing the plastic plate into the trash. As he did that, Meredith saw Zola had already finished eating and did the same with their plates.

"So, what are we doing today?", Meredith spilled it out, finally.

"I have some very important plans that don't exactly include the entire family", Derek replied, staring at Zola like she was ruining his plans. That was sort of mean.

"Derek Shepherd, you did not just say that", she replied, trying to defend her beautiful daughter, even though she was in the mood for his plans today.

"Hey, I just said, you were thinking", Derek tried to fight her argument but he realized they probably shouldn't discuss this in front of the kid. Maybe they shouldn't discuss this at all; there was absolutely nothing to discuss.

"Why don't we just go somewhere outside and seize the day with Zola and spend the night the way you want us to?", Meredith suggested.

"Sounds fair", Derek agreed. "By the way, you don't say _seize the day_…" Derek pointed it out.

"It's the atmosphere of this place that is getting to me!" she said, as if she was complaining.

"You don't like it?" He asked, concerned as he took a few steps towards her.

"Nah, I can live with it", Meredith smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, with her arms around his neck.

**Done! Are you seriously not going to review? Please follow as well! Thank you all 3**


	4. Come back to bed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

**I'm so sorry for the "delay"! I'm only able to post chapters once a week now, and I know it sucks a lot. I'll try to post and write more often. Please REVIEW! ^^**

Derek woke up the next morning on the living room floor with Meredith by his side. They definitely spent the night the way he wanted to. Then, he realized they had left Zola upstairs all by herself. With that, he got up instantly, waking Meredith up as he did so.

"What time is it?", she asked as she opened her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm going to check on Zola", he replied, going up the stairs.

While Derek was checking up on Zola, bathing her and bringing her downstairs to eat breakfast with them, Meredith was in the phone with his mother. She had called over an hour ago and kept Meredith busy ever since.

"You should come here! Really, Derek rented a bigger house than we need, so we have guest rooms everywhere", Meredith said to her mother-in-law. "It's ok though, you can bring them! It's going to be great for Zola to have someone to play with. Ok, then, we'll be waiting for you here in a few", Meredith hung up the phone and noticed that Derek and her child were already in the living room.

"Who was that?", Derek didn't know who could possibly be coming to Mexico just to hang with them for a while.

"Your mother", Meredith said as if it was no big deal and walked into the kitchen.

"What?", Derek put Zola in the chair and followed Meredith to the kitchen. "What did you guys talk about?"

"She just misses us, and wanted to give us a call. She's in Mexico, by the way", Meredith announced.

"What do you mean she's in Mexico?"

"She wanted to let you know that she's here - on vacation too. Oh, yeah, by the way, I invited her over", she pulled the milk and put it in the table.

"Why would you do that? I thought you wanted us to do some private things in Mexico, you know. Zola we can handle, but my mother…" Derek sighed.

"That's my point. You don't understand, do you?", Meredith looked at him with a smirk on her face. "She's here with a few kids! It's some sort of vacation, but with a few kids she brought to Mexico. Remember when she told us she had volunteered to a group which they had to take kids everywhere? Like, kids from small countries and show them the world… So, she has a few from Haiti, Island and North Korea. Actually, I think she might have mentioned 4 or 5 kids. They're about Zola's age, so I figured we could have them over for a while – since she's already in Mexico anyway – and they'd play with Zola while you and I…"

"You got yourself a babysitter!" Derek affirmed, interrupting her with a smirk on his face.

"I did not!" Meredith denied. "I thought it would be good for Zola!" she grinned a little in the end, denying her denial.

"That's actually very smart, though", Derek teased.

"I didn't know you thought I wasn't smart", Meredith said, playfully.

"How dare I think like that?" He replied.

Derek pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, softly and quick. They were both smiling, while Zola was still sitting in the chair, waiting to be fed.

"When will she arrive?" Derek said as they pulled apart.

"In a few hours, I guess. When I spoke to her, she said she'd be in a plane right away" Meredith smirked again. "She's really excited to see us."

"And yet, all you can do is smirk. You're teasing me", Derek stared at her passionately and went to give Zola something to eat.

"Can you feed Zola, please? I'm going to tidy the guest rooms, just in case your mother arrives earlier than expected", she stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Sure. Don't take too long."

* * *

As soon as Derek's mother arrived with about 10 kids, Derek introduced her the guest rooms and the full house.

"Meredith, you have a really good taste for choosing houses", she announced.

"Well, this one I actually led Derek choose", Meredith admitted.

Nobody would believe the house was Derek's choice! It was driving him crazy, but it made him happy at the same time; they didn't expect him to have such a good taste for these things, and he surprised them all.

After a while, Meredith went, with subtlety, to talk to Derek's mother.

"So, hm, I wanted to enjoy, you know, since you're here…" she started

"It's ok, sweetheart. You and Derek can leave me alone here tonight taking care of those kids, go out and enjoy Mexico. I'll talk to you two tomorrow morning. I'll be glad to", she interrupted.

So, they did as told and went to a restaurant in the neighborhood, to get some drinks in an adult place, without kid's meal. Although they loved having Zola around, more than anything, they also appreciated the little time they had together. The time which Meredith and Derek couldn't spend together, only made their love grow more and more.

"What do you want to order, Miss Shepherd?" Derek teased.

"Mhm, I don't see where you're going with this, but I think I'll have a taco, Chief Shepherd."

"Why would you call me Chief Shepherd?" he questioned.

"Why would you call me Miss Shepherd? Because we both know it's dirty to you, and so is Chief Shepherd to me."

Derek chuckled, admitting it.

"Ok, so, seriously now, what do you want to order?" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You know what I want; we really don't have to get through this much talking. Why are we even here", he asked.

"That's because maybe I'm not a prostitute!" she laughed out loud, which made him grin. "I want to get to know Mexico, Derek. It might not be what you're here for, but believe me, that's actually my objective."

"Alright, ok then. We can get through this. It's just that I really miss this time we used to have together."

"You mean, together or _alone_ together?", Meredith closed the menu and looked back to see his reaction. She didn't see any.

"I mean both", Derek put his hands on her face and put her hair behind her ear.

They both knew where it would lead them, so they tried hard enough to stop for a while and eat a meal like a normal couple, instead of a crazy one.

* * *

When they made it home, both Derek's mother and the 11 kids were asleep. They went to bed and cuddled until they fell asleep as well. The next day was going to be a really good one, which they would spend together as a family with Derek's mother and 10 kids to entertain Zola. It was being a great and memorable trip, after all. That's all they needed it to be.


	5. Mexico was theirs

**HI! Please review and follow, means a lot! X**

The next day, Meredith decided to leave Derek with his mother and the kids, while she was going shopping for some food they were out of. They decided to meet for lunch at noon, but only Meredith, Derek and Zola – his mother and the other 10 kids had to go to Toronto, since the whole objective of the trip was meeting new places in the world. So, Meredith said goodbye to the kids and Derek's mother, said she would miss them and 'please, come back soon, anytime!', which was obviously a lie.

Although Meredith loved Derek's mother and she was loved back, she didn't want her visits to be so sudden. Meredith wanted to receive a phone call at least 1 week before his mother arrived, so they would have a whole week planed – and, of course, a lot of psychological preparation. But, lucky was that this time they could _really _use a babysitter (or mother; however you want to call it).

Derek's mother received a phone call telling her to go with the kids to the airport right away. And that was about 10. That said, Derek went with her and left them on the plane, with a little spare time of about 1 hour and a half. He decided to go meet Meredith and surprise her by meeting earlier. He was in such a great mood, he'd actually help her with the food shopping. One day made him really miss her.

As Derek arrived to the supermarket with Zola, he saw Meredith talking to a tall, handsome and blonde man. He didn't understand at first, but didn't want to freak out until he knew things straight. Derek decided to wait a little while until the blonde man was gone, so then he would surprise Meredith and she would explain everything with no problem at all.

After the man left, Derek went from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hi", he said.

"Hey! What are you doing here so early? I thought we were supposed to meet at noon", Meredith kissed him back, big excitement look on her face.

"We were, but I couldn't wait any longer to come see you", Derek affirmed still kissing her, now in the lips.

Meredith pulled apart and went to talk to him.

"So, I'm almost done here. Where's Zola?"

"Right behind me", Derek pointed.

Meredith greeted her and after the whole shopping was over, they were in the car, on their way home. Derek couldn't help but ask her what he's always needed to ask.

"Who was that man you were talking to right before I surprised you?" He wanted it to be very casual and in no intention to fight or anything, but it sounded dictating.

"Oh, it was nothing! I mean, he was nothing. Or maybe a lot, though", Meredith wasn't teasing him, didn't want to make him jealous; she was actually right.

"Meredith Grey, you have about 20 seconds to explain yourself", Derek said playfully, but actually worried. The man was very intimidating and Meredith wasn't _at all_ a saint. He did trust her very much, but with a man like that… Nobody is trustable.

Meredith couldn't help but grin. "I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about. Tonight. I have an announcement for tonight. And I don't want you angry with me all day, because I am going to explain everything tonight. Can you do that for me?" Derek nodded, and she took that as a yes, kissed his cheek.

"Thank you", she responded.

The night finally came and Meredith had a big announcement to make. She was still shocked and stunned by what's happened – she was just shopping and everything was so sudden… It couldn't be true!

She filled two glasses of wine after Zola was asleep and got Derek with her in the living room floor. He organized some sort of inside picnic for the two of them, and she couldn't be happier. When they sat and toasted, she was ready to say everything, but Derek talked first.

"Remember that guy you were talking to this morning?"

"Oh yes! Blonde, mysterious, tall and very hot guy? I might remember him, yeah." She teased, but Derek wasn't exactly laughing or taking things playfully.

"This is not funny. Who is he?"

"He is a general surgeon at the Massachusetts Hospital. Now, I was going to get there, but if you let me…"

"What were you two talking about? And more importantly, how long have you known him?" Derek interrupted and started the questionnaire.

"Derek, don't be stupid! I'm going to tell you everything. I met him today, okay?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"So, he's an attending general surgeon, as I was saying… He's also the chief of surgery. He recognized me from somewhere. I think he's been to Seattle Grace and saw us there, but I'm not really sure. Anyway, he said he's heard of me and I'm really good, and offered us a job there, at Massachusetts." Meredith finished with a big smile.

"Meredith, that's ridiculous! You're not even an attending yet, and how come he offered us a job? Us?"

"Well, yes! I'm not an attending yet but next year I will be! And I told him that if I had to go, I couldn't leave you here. He _knows _I'm married, he knows you, he offered both of us jobs. And I know I'm married to." Derek remained silent. "I thought you were going to be happy about that."

"You're not thinking – You're not actually thinking…"

"Of course we're not going! No, I know that. It's just good to be valued, you know? Professionally, and I really liked that. We're so not going. I'm aware of that!" Meredith practically screamed.

"If you know, then why were you so happy?"

"Because, just in case I fail my boards…"

"You are not going to fail your boards! Meredith, listen to me. You have what it takes and we both know that, okay? You have nothing to worry about! We're here on vacation; these things are professional matters that we're supposed to deal with at home."

"I'm really sorry, Derek, but I'm not very able to separate things like that. You may be, but I'm not, so yes, when I'm here, I'm still worried about my boards and my future as a surgeon. I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. What I meant is, right now, let's just not worry much about things in Seattle okay? Just keep the positive thoughts and we'll solve everything as we need to. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Derek kissed her softy on the lips and forgot about everything he had felt that day. The jealousy, the anger. All of it was gone.

"I'm sorry about the jealousy today", Derek hugged her and heard her grin into his arms.

"It's okay. I teased you a lot and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry about that too."

They only had one more month. Only one. That's it. One month left in Mexico. Only one moth to relax – not think about boards, or surgeries or friends issues. One month to relax, and Mexico all for themselves. Mexico was theirs. They could feel it, they needed it, more than anything or anyone. They needed that month to relax and forget, even, about the baby making that was giving no results. It's been half of the trip. Oh, summer, how come?


End file.
